


Bluenettes and Cigarettes

by Kandikitty13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Marie and Nazz have formed an interesting bound over late night park trips and endless cigarettes.





	1. Chapter 1

Nazz sat up in her room staring out her window. It was a nice night. A perfect night for a walk she decided. Collecting her jacket and shoes she walked silently through her house and out the front door. Leaning against the stair railing she slipped her shoes making a beeline to the park. There was a slight wind chill, but other then that it was a beautiful night.

From the fence line Nazz could clearly see someone sitting on a swing with a cigarette cherry glowing up every so often.

"You come here every night." The bluenette stated pulling out a pack and offering one to her companion.

Nazz gratefully took it, setting it between her lips Marie lit it for her. "So do you Marie." taking the seat next to her she idly swung back and froth

Marie shrugged. "It's better than being home with Lee and May." Silence filled the air again, both just enjoying their cigarette. As they ground their butts into the dirt Marie pulled out two more.

Nazz looked questionably at the other girl "You aren't drinking tonight?" Along with their nightly cigarettes Marie would usually bring a blue flask. One of the only things she had of her father.

"We have school tomorrow" Marie answered not taking her eyes off of her feet.

"Bullshit, that's never stopped you before dude." Nazz wasn't found of drinking, her mom uses it as a 'coping mechanism' but Nazz had heard one too many things she'd rather not know during those nights. Marie had never gotten drunk on their nights together but it still causes Nazz discomfort.

"You hate alcohol." Marie said while standing, offering Nazz her hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She never received an answer though. They walked to Nazz's house in silence, hands still linked. Marie waited for the door to close before heading home.

 

Marie always ate in the art room. No one ever bothered her here since the teacher, Ms. Lo, seemed to freak out most students. Sitting in the back of the room with her back to the door. She still had a few mediums to add to her portfolio. She'd never worked with charcoal so she was doing a practice drawing of two hands linked. The sketch book in front of her was full of practice works, everyone of of them involved Nazz. It was almost full now, Marie was sure this was board line stalkerish. 

Soft foot steps broke the content silence. Without even turning Marie greeted the new guest "Miss cheerleader, whatever could bring you down here?" Marie smirked meeting Nazz's soft smile.

"Just thought I'd come say hello" Nazz said sitting on the table next to Marie.

"Really? It's rare that I get a day visit from you." If it was anyone else, Marie would have sounded like she was being a bitch but Nazz knew better.

"You're graduating next week" the younger girl stated.

"And you'll be a lovely senior." The words were laced with sarcasm and an eye roll was added to complement it.

"No, dude I'm graduating with you." Nazz stated folding her arms cross her chest.

"Oh?" Marie had turned back around trying to add more detail to one of the hands.

Nazz was silent, she wasn't exactly sure why she came to tell Marie. She had kept it a secret mostly, only working with her counselor and teachers to get this far. 

"Why did you want to graduate early anyways?" Marie questioned.

Nazz still didn't get what the other girl was trying to get at.

Marie sighed, shutting her sketch book sliding it over to Nazz. She grabbed her back pack just as the bell rang. "Get to class or you'll be late." Were Marie's parting words.

Nazz was having an emotional hurricane run its coarse through her head. She was angry, confused, upset, hurt… but of all the things she felt empty. There was something so final about that conversation but she couldn't understand why. For her last 3 classes Nazz was a zombie, she didn't have the mental energy to do much but be there. Why had that conversation made her feel so lost?

Back at home Nazz sat up on the kitchen counter with a glass of milk and a box of cookies. The sketch book sat on the kitchen island. The cover was wrapped in duct tape and scribbled on with black sharpie. She didn't have the nerve to open it. It felt like an invasion of privacy, even if Marie had handed it over. Jumping off the counter she picked the book up. Since Marie had thrown it at her, there was probably something in it she wanted Nazz to see, right? 

The first page was a simple pencil drawing of herself, she held a cigarette in her mouth with a lighter in her hand. The next one was done in colored pencil, two sets of legs one with purple combat boots and the other in yellow converse. Going page by page she watched the drawings evolve, Marie was getting better. She realized every picture was of her or her and Marie. Nazz could match memories with every drawing. The cheerleader felt ill, the room began to spin and her stomach... Running to the bathroom Nazz threw up. She hadn't gotten to the letter on the last page.

 

Back in the trailer park, Marie was packing up what little passions she had. 

"I can't believe you are leaving us like this." Lee growled from their door.

"Shut up Lee. I told you, you and May can come with me." Closing the bag she turned to look at the eldest Kanker sister.

"Fuck you Marie! We can't leave Mom alone."

The middle sister was now angry instead of annoyed. "Leave her alone?! She has barely been here for us and I'm sick of it! I can afford an apartment and I'm doing it. You and May can stay and take care of her, but I'm not! After graduation I'm gone!" Lee was ready to fight but the youngest sister stood in the middle of them.

"May get outta the way!" Lee yelled but May didn't listen.

May had her eyes cast down not saying a word she grabbed Lee by her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Marie was at a loss for words, shaking her head she walked out of the trailer, having all of her stuff packed relaxed her.

The walk to the park was nice, she enjoyed her time alone. She lit up a cigarette only half curious if Nazz would be there or come at all. She clenched her fist, her anger starting to get the best of her again. Reaching the nearest tree she punched at the trunk until she her hand was bleeding. "Way to go Marie. Bust up your hands right before you get out of here." Going into her pocket, she winced at the pain that spread through her fingers. "Fucking shit!" She yelled before slumping down against the tree.

Feet approached her "Usually you're happy at night." The voice spoke.

"Usually you're here later." Marie retorted. 

Sitting next to her, Nazz looked at the bluenettes hand. "I haven't seen you this bad since we first started hanging out." She nodded to the bloody masses.

Marie rolled her eyes "That's what we are calling it now? I thought this was you intruding on my personal time and getting free cigarettes." 

Nazz knew she had really hurt Marie-without even knowing it. So the blonde didn't try and fight back, she just leaned over her favorite Kanker getting the pack of cigarettes. The two girls sat in silence like usual, like nothing was wrong- like the awkward air laced with unanswered questions didn't consume them. "So that's your way of saying everything? In a letter? Is that the all I'm worth..?" Nazz's voice was low.

"No point in saying it in person, you don't care. No one needs me here anyway." Marie spoke with a strong voice but the after taste was filled with hurt.

"You know that isn't true! Your sisters, your mom, me! We all need you! You can't just get up and leave without thinking of how your actions effect other people!" Nazz's eyes grew wide at the realization she added herself on the list, the letter had made her confront herself and face exactly what she had been afraid to.

"Ah looks like someone finally came to terms." Marie stood up without using her hands. "Nazz I like you, a lot, but you don't seem to notice. If you don't like me just say so, stop…leading me on. Maybe I'm just reading the signals wrong but you coming here every night, letting me hold your hand, walk you home...Kiss you. All of that stuff, to a normal person, would point to you liking me." Nazz had seen Marie angry but it had never been directed at her. "Oh wait! I think I figured it out. It was all in pity wasn't it? Ha! I can't believe I talked myself into thinking you liked me and that I actually had a chance! Like a cheerleader could ever fall for trailer trash, Right?" Marie was laughing now like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Getting over the initial shock of Marie's yelling Nazz stood up "Wait…No Marie that-" The bluenette kept talking like Nazz hadn't spoke.

At this point Marie wasn't even talking to Nazz. "I thought maybe we could even moved together, of coarse I knew that was a long shot but I can have dreams too can't I? Shit, show one little weak spot and all hell breaks lose!" Now she was pacing throwing her arms around as she spoke. "Why even bother with graduation? If I'm not there they will just send it to me. I can go grab my stuff and head to My new place. Well it's gonna be weird after buying all that shit for you." Marie was still talking loudly but not yelling anymore, now she was staring toward her home. The realization hit her- She could leave Now. No one could stop her. "I can leave…" She starting walking, knowing her bike back home was waiting for her.

"Marie, Marie!?" Nazz grabbed Marie's wrist "Stop!" Blinking a couple times the older girl was brought back to reality.

"Nazz, what are you doing? You've made it clear, you and I aren't a thing and my feelings are one sided. I won't push them on you anymore."

Nazz opened her mouth as to say something but nothing came out. 

"I promise I won't be a bother any more." Realizing Nazz still had her cigarettes she pushed her favorite lighter out of her pocket. "Take care." She reached out and grabbed Nazz's hand she slipped the lighter into it. Marie gave a sad smile moving away and racing home. Thoughts of her new place kept her pace steady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie had avoided Nazz from that moment on, she didn't even show up to graduation. No one had a clue as to where she had gone, well all except Rolf who ended up going to the same community college as the bluenette.

The summer was long gone now, all of her friends were back in school for their final year and the blonde didn't know what to do with herself. Though she had graduated a year ahead of time she didn't plan on going to college just yet. She wanted to save up some money and besides that she had no idea what she wanted to major in. Nazz paced her living room, without Marie there to fuel her addiction she was on edge all the time. She craved cigarettes more and more every day or maybe... maybe it was the company they came with.

No one had heard from Marie since she left almost four months ago. Not that anyone cared she left, she and the other two Kankers were really the only ones who noticed the girls absence. "Where the hell did you go!?" Nazz was pulling at her hair, the bluenette had gotten farther under her skin then she would like to admit. The sketch book she had thrown at the blond was the only proof she had ever even existed. The drawings were scattered across her room, she was looking for any hint of where Marie's apartment could be. Nazz didn't even know if she stayed in town. Trying to calm her mind Nazz went to the mall, she hoped the mindless buzz of conversations would push the thoughts of Marie away.

Marie on the other hand, was doing wonderful. She had never been so happy. Her apartment was two bedroom but she decked it out in posters of her favorite bands, the living room was covered in art supplies and though she didn't have much furniture she did manage to get her hands on a comfortable couch and a nice bed. On the breakfast bar sat a full pack of cigarettes, Marie just could bring herself to smoke anymore. She hummed a soft melody as she made herself a box of hamburger helper. She had almost all but forgotten her life in the cul-de-sac. Even her nights with Nazz seemed more like a dream then reality. It was as if she handed over her rights to think about that girl when she handed over her sketch book.

As she was dividing the make shift lunch into two bowls, the front door swung open.

"Rolf has returned!" Flopping down on the couch he put his hands behind his head with a cheesy smile.

"Haven't those English classes helped at all?" Marie rolled her eyes grabbing both bowls and handing one to her temporary roommate.

"But of coarse! Though some habits do die hard." Though Rolf had been in the same grade as the other cul-de-sac kids, he had dropped out and opted for his GED instead. Now he was taking a bunch of different classes at the community college trying to find a major that would keep his interest. For why he was staying with Marie, she wasn't even sure, all she knew is that they had hit it off at the campus coffee shop and became close friends.

"We should go to the mall, M." Rolf spoke threw forkfuls of noodles looking over to the fellow bluenette.

"Why would I want to go there? I'm there every day." Marie had taken a job at a small music store there and hated almost every minute of it.

"I need to get some new clothes. I have a date tomorrow." Seeing as how Rolf had practically swallowed every bite whole, Marie half expected him to lick the bowl clean.

"Someone you met in class?"

He nodded taking both their bowls to the kitchen "Help me pick out stuff?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"What makes you think I know what to wear on a date?"

He rolled his eyes "You are a girl!"

Marie looked herself up and down "I am of the XX gene class yes, but I don't know a thing about fashion." Taking in her own appearance that consisted of her black bro tank and green baggy pants.

"Just help me." he pleaded.

It had taken Rolf ten more minutes of convincing and promising to buy her dinner to get the girl to go. Rolf drove the pair in his car, knowing that Marie wouldn't let him drive her motorcycle. Once at the mall it took the two half an hour to decide it was better to go with black slacks and a white button down shirt, then anything flashy or out standing.

"Are we done yet Rolf? We've been here for ages!" She turned her head to the ceiling putting her hands behind her head.

"I believe so. I have shoes so...yeah we're good! 'Ey hold this I'm going to the washroom." Rolf thrust the shopping bags into Marie's hand, running of into the depths of the food court. That is when she spotted the blonde she had almost forgotten. Nazz was sipping a cup of coffee at a table by herself.

"Hell..." Marie couldn't stop herself, her body moved on its own accord, taking the seat across from Nazz. "Um...Hey, I know I said I wouldn't be a bother but you look pretty lonely all by yourself..." The bluenette couldn't bring herself to look into those blue eyes, instead she spoke to the table.

"Marie!? Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to find you for months!" Nazz almost knocked her coffee over reach across the table to grab Marie's arm, making sure she was real.

Snapping her eyes up at the tone of the younger girl's voice. "You've been...looking for me? Why?" Marie was beyond confused. Why would Nazz be looking for her of all people?

"Dude! Are you serious? You never let me talk the night you left...I wanted to say so much but you left in such a hurry that I wasn't able to." Marie was at a lose for words, had Nazz really had something to say? And Marie missed it because she was being stubborn and let her anger get the best of her. Marie's forehead met with the table in front of her causing a rather loud thud.

"Ugh! Gods I'm stupid!" Marie mumbled into the table.

"You aren't stupid, hun, you just don't listen well..." There was an audible sigh coming for Nazz's side of the table.

Marie lifted her head just enough to look up at the blond "To make it up to you... do you think that maybe you'd want to go to get lunch tomorrow? Like a date?"

There was a light giggle before Nazz answered "I would love to Marie."


End file.
